Untitled
by claireska
Summary: Strange how one god damned sentence can wash away five years of betrayal and heart break. Dom/OC. Please read and review!


_"Live life a quarter mile at a time"._ That stupid saying she repeated in her head everyday when she woke up. What was even worse was that voice that went with it. That deep, baritone voice that echoed in her head when her lids fluttered open. And even worse, if that were possible, was the man who went with that voice. She tried forgetting his name, his appearance, and that voice that sent shivers down her spine. He hadn't shown his face in Los Angeles for over five years. Ever since Tran shot up the house down the street, leaving Jesse dead in the front lawn, Dom took off after the men on bikes, and, as it seemed, he took off forever.

She remembered those plumb lips that used to overpower her thin ones, those chocolate-brown eyes that could see right through her bullshit, those strong arms that used to hold her so tight, the beat of his strong heart in her eardrums, and the smell of cologne and oil that used to adorn his tan skin. She had to remember the man who broke her heart every morning. With that type of wake up call, it seemed the only thing that could motivate her to get out of bed was the saying that used to come from the heart-breaker himself.

She sighed heavily, feeling her body melt even more into her mattress. She was ever so reluctant to get out of bed. Work just sounded so... unworthy of her time. Yet, she felt like that every weekday, except from Friday to Sunday night. She was the typical nine-to-fiver. She started everyday by getting from bed, taking a shower, eating breakfast with a cup of coffee, get ready for work, and then fly out the door to join the hustle and bustle of rush hour to only sit at a cubicle for eight long hours, to only go home to her dog, Cordelia.

Speaking of the Husky-Corgi mutt, she looked down at the edge of the bed, noticing the brown and tan dog sleeping soundly at her feet. She smirked to herself. She always thought her mom was completely insane for considering her own dogs to be her children, but once Claire, herself, came across this lovely creäture, it was adoration. She was lucky to even acquire this dog. After having a breakup with an ex, they agreed if she could take his dog, he could keep the apartment. She was amazed he would even give up Cordelia. He had her for years, but he had another dog that would cover up the pain of losing her.

Awaking from her sleep with a sneeze, the dog bashed its lashes a few times before quickly lifting her head to stare at her owner. She raised her tan brows and stretched out her jowls as though smiling. Claire returned the smile to her dog, shaking her head.

"Alright, alright," she mumbled, throwing her white comforter off her body, revealing her white tank top and white panties. She set her feet on the cold, wooden floor, the shock going through her legs waking her up more. With a disgruntled groan, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, her dog immediately standing on all fours and jumping off the bed, her nails click-clacking against the floor as she followed her owner into the kitchen to get breakfast and to begin the day.

* * *

Ten hours later, she opened her fridge, immediately grabbing a bottle of beer. She twisted off the cap and threw it in the trash, immediately walking straight to the living room and plopping a seat on her black leather couch. She took the first swig from the bottle before leaning her head back onto the couch, closing her eyes while resting the bottle next to her leg, her hand still wrapped around it. She felt Cordelia jump onto the couch and immediately plop down on the cushion next to her. Without opening her eyes, she reached her hand over and scratched behind her dogs' ears, hearing the dog sigh with relaxation. It was already seven in the evening. The night had just begun for some, but soon seven a.m. would roll around and she'd have to go through the routine again.

The sound of the rain splashing against her house was setting in a calming effect, thankfully. She lifted her head back up and opened her hazel orbs, taking another swig from the bottle. Just as she was about to take another, she froze once the lip of the bottle touched her bottom lip. She heard something down the road, over the rain. Something she found ever so familiar and ever so scary to hear. She set down the bottle on the coffee table in front of her couch and slowly stood, the sound getting louder. A few years ago, it would've already died down. But it kept going, the sound getting louder and stronger. She slowly walked to her back door, hearing the loud machine pull into her own driveway, the headlights running through her house as it pulled in. As the engine died, she could hear her own heart beat pounding in her ears just as loud. The sound of a car door slammed and then, after a few moments, loud steps coming up the three back steps to her back door. She could see the silhouette of a huge man. She knew who it was without even having to open the door. She was wondering, at this point, if she was dreaming or if somehow the beer company put hallucinogens in the beer to run a test.

Three knocks on the door resounded throughout the house. They were strong, confident, just like the owner. Cordelia immediately jumped off the couch, barking at the sound coming from the back entrance. It was as though Cordelia snapped Claire out of her bizarre thoughts of hallucinogens and she brought her attention back to the door. She cautiously continued to walk towards the door, taking deep breaths as her fingertips brushed against the handle. As though counting down three seconds in her own mind, she pushed down on the handle and pulled.

She only had the feeling of her heart dropping into her stomach happen once before. It was basically the same situation as it was now, except before, it was the first time she set eyes on the same man. She was sixteen, he eighteen. It was complete fascination. His muscles, his stern look. Maybe it was the 'bad boy' look that made her heart drop. She couldn't remember. All she did know was that she needed to involve herself with whoever that man was. And little did she know that looking into his chocolate orbs right at this moment would cause that feeling to happen again.

She expected him to smirk at the sight of her, have a twinkle in his eye of some sort, and try to lead her to the bed immediately, but that was what Dominic Torretto would've done five years ago; before he disappeared completely. Instead, he just looked saddened, the bags under his eyes revealing how worn out and tired he was. His hand was pressed against the outer door frame, leaning his weight onto his arm. He pressed his lips together, his face immediately becoming taut with exhaustion. They just stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comforting either. She thought about punching him square in the nose and watching him fall back from her steps. She imagined that was what she was going to do if he ever did show up at her place, but the sight of him standing out in the rain with no spark in him made her feel, for once, pity for this man who seemed unbreakable.

"Can I come in or should I go back in my car?" he asked, his voice drained and cracky. She took a moment, pretending to mull it over in her mind. She knew she looked so frail and miserable, but she wanted to still radiate off that she had a back bone. She took a step back, bringing the door to open more for his huge frame. He stared at her for a moment, rain droplets falling down his face. It was strange how mother nature could make something that was already perfect completely pure.

He slowly walked through the door frame, letting her close the door behind him. He knelt, lifting up his jeans to begin untying his boot. Cordelia had stopped barking once Claire opened the door, obviously remembering the huge man. As soon as he knelt down, she click-clacked her way over to him, whimpering softly while taking a few licks at his cheek. Dom smiled cheekily at the action, revealing his perfectly white teeth. That smile could stop a thousand hearts, but five years ago, that smile was only meant for her. It wasn't the smile he adorned when he won a race or when he fixed a completely broken car. It was the smile of pure happiness and satisfaction. She wondered if, just from her dog lovingly kissing his cheek, if flashbacks from the past started to compile in his mind. Cordelia used to do this when he walked into the house and began taking off his boots after a long day at the garage. Usually, Claire would already have a beer cracked open for him and dinner on the table. She'd kiss his lips lightly as he would make his way to the dinner table as she would clean up the kitchen. She wished she could relive that routine, but there was too much pain and betrayal that man left in her that he couldn't take back.

After he took his boots off, he stood with boots in hand, setting them neatly on the small rug next to the door where Claire's shoes were also placed. Just these simple actions were to reliveable for her to bear. It was like he never left in the first place. She expected him to walk up to her, his large paws grabbing her small hands, before his fingertips would trail up her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps and risen hair before softly cupping her face and leaning down to press his lips against hers. Instead he walked past her swiftly, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. As he twisted the cap off and took a swig, a sudden burst of anger had ignited and began to erupt and boil in her veins. She crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly lifting up her chest to show a slight cleavage behind her slightly opened up white button down dress shirt. He turned around slowly, a slight smirk breaking his set lips.

"I always loved you in that shirt," he said smoothly. For a slight second, her guard was starting to crumble, but then she remembered those five lonely years. She remembered sleeping in a big bed that always seemed too empty, eating dinners by herself, having a disgust towards the cars she used to love, and walking through a house that seemed to be too big for her and her dog.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked with venom at the tip of her tongue. His smirk quickly disappeared and he turned his back to her, taking another swig of the beer. Her beer. The act just seemed to anger her more. He calmly set the beer on the wrap around kitchen counter before turning back to her, slowly taking steps towards her. He stopped just an inch before her small form, looking down at her with his head slightly cocked to the side. She watched his eyes slowly trail from her bare feet up to her eyes. That guard crumbled quicker than it was built. She could see the regret in his eyes, mixed with sadness. He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers. Her arms slowly released themselves, slowly resting back at her sides.

"Claire... what I've done," he began, closing his eyes slowly and taking another deep breath before opening his lids again. "I can't take any of it back or try to make any of it better." She had so many questions that she wanted to be answered. But one stuck out from the hundreds of them.

"Why did you come here, Dom. Why, when you could've gone to Mia's or Vince's," she stated. What he said next, she didn't expect.

"Because this is home." Five years of loneliness. Five years of a broken heart and an empty home. A tidal wave just washed through those fives years and they rode with the tide back to the ocean. Five years of pain and betrayal gone in one god damned sentence.

"You're a fucking asshole," she whispered before grabbing the back of his neck and crashing her lips onto his.


End file.
